Sequel for Patricia's mask
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: What if someone rescued her and she became a different girl... will her friends find out?
1. I Gonna Find Her

**Hello guys! This is a sequel for Patricia's mask! **

***Jerome's Pov***

Well, Trixie was gone now…. I decided to keep her diary for some reason….

Nina: ummm…. Guys may I ask something?

Amber: What's that Ninz?

Nina: Where's Patricia's body?

Mara: oh yeah…. Her diary and the blade was there… but-

Jerome: her body is missing!

Fabian: Well, umm… Maybe she's still alive?

We walk back to the house for lunch with a sad and curious expression..

Trudy: Dearies where's Patricia?

….. And the girls began to cry…

Trudy: Something wrong?

Amber: She-

Jerome:….. She committed suicide…

Trudy: Oh gosh, Oh gosh…. Sweeties where's her body now?

Nina: Well, her body is missing but we have a trail of blood in the woods and by the end of the blood we found her diary and a blade…

Trudy: oh no….. This cant be happening to my darling Patricia!

Jerome: Don't worry Trudy, I gonna find her…. I promise!...

Well next week will be summer... So next week we gonna start plan "Find Trixie's body "….

Thank you for reading chapter one of this sequel and please review!


	2. For now on, im Patricia Westerns

**This is chapter 2!**

**Hayley Westerns looks like Jade in Victorious but a nicer version of her**

**And**

**Chad Johnsons looks likes Beck in Victorious but a nerd version of him with glasses!**

**Jake Westerns looks like james in Big Time Rush**

**Sid Westerns looks like Freddie in iCarly**

**Please review!**

***Patricia's Pov***

What happened? Why am I in a hospital bed? Oh great My all so called friends see me and brought me here!

Girl: Hello there! Glad your awake!

The girl who spoke has a curly brown hair….. She has light brown extensions… And she has a goth or emo look like me!… She looks nice..

Patricia: Who are you may I ask?

Girl: Im Haley Westerns! Your?

Patricia: Patricia Williamson… Are you the one who saved me?

Haley: Well I was walking at the woods and yeah I saw you lying there…. How's your wrist?

Patricia: it's okay…. I guess

Haley: why do you want to commit suicide?

Patricia: Well. Everybody hates me, my parents are abusive and they abandoned me when I was 11…My only bestfriend died…. My friends backstab me and saying nasty stuff like im a bitch, meanie, a devil...

Haley: im so sorry…

Patricia: it's okay…. Um I like your style!

Haley: I like your highlights!

Patricia: Like your highlights too!

Haley: So you wanna come back at your school? Or what?

Patricia: Nah, I just want to begin a new life…

Haley: You know what! You can live at my house! I'll beg mum and Dad to adopt you!

Patricia: You sure!

Haley: yes! I always wanted a sister!

Well im out of the hospital…. Well I wish Hayleys parents like me…

Hayley: Don't be nervous! My parents is very sweet!

Patricia: Really?

Hayley: yes!

Patricia:….Hayley, thank you…

Hayley: Hey what are friends are for!

Well we arrived at her house, the house wasn't big nor small! It's perfect!... Hayley ring the doorbell and some one opened the door..

Mum: Hey Hayley! Who's our guest?

Hayley: Mum this is Patricia… mum can we adopt her please…

Mum: Yey! Hayley has a sister! And I have a new daughter!

And three boys came behind Hayley's Mum…

Jake: Hey there! What's the name?

Sid: Hello…

Dad: Darling who's our visitor?

Hayley: Dad I want her to be my sis! Mum said we can adopt her! And Jake… no flirting with our new family member!

Jake: 'Kay fine!

Dad: Sure Darling!... Come in!

Woah, this family is really…NICE! They let me be their new family member! Wohoo!

Dad: So what's your name ?

Patricia: Patricia, Mr. Westerns

Dad: Please child, call me Dad..

Patricia: Okay….

Mum: Well sweetie for now on your Patricia Westerns!

Hayley: Well this is my two brothers!

Jake: Im Jake Westerns and im very hot!

Sid: Hello im Sid… Im sorry but I have an assignment to finish… Catch you later Hayley, Patricia, and Jake….

Mum: Well let me show you your room sweetie…

Patricia: Woah, I have a room already?

Mum: Well actually this room was suppose to be Sid's room but he choose the other room which was smaller…

Patricia: Mrs. Westerns thank you for accepting me…

Mum: Please sweetie call me mum… Oh, and feel free to paint the room or design it it's all yours!...

I super like it here….. Everyone welcomed me…. I felt loved…

And then Hayley came in….

Hayley: Hey Patricia! Want to go shopping tomorrow?

Patricia: Sure!

Hayley: And here

She give me 30 under garments, 15 T-shirt , 5 vests, 3 jackets, 7 leggings, 9 skirts, 10 shorts, 20 shoes, 13 slippers, 29 kinds of sleep wear, 19 dresses and 17 kinds of skinny jeans…

Patricia: Woah, Hayley thanks…

Hayley: Well my closet is really full so I decided to give half of them to you

I hugged her it's like a nice sister hug!

Hayley: Well, Good night sleep tight!

Patricia: Night… And Thanks again…

Hayley: For what?

Patricia: For everything…

Hayley: Welcome

And she left… I cant believe this is happening to me! I finally found a family that will love me…. For now on Im Patricia Westerns….

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	3. I got the part!

**Hello here's chapter 3!**

**Please review!**

**Oh I almost forgot I don't own House Of Anubis! Pink! Fuckin' Perfect!**

***Patricia's Pov***

Well this is the first day I gonna be a part of Western family…. So Im kinda nervous…. I brush my hair and- oh did I mentioned every room has it's own CR? I took a bath and dressed quickly.. I run downstairs and everybody is grinning at me…

Mum: Sweetie come down here and have breakfast with us..

Jake: Sit next to me…

Hayley: Jake….. His your sister… You cant flirt with her now shut it up!...

I grinned….. Apparently I felt comfortable now….

Hayley: Patricia here sit next to me sis…

I nodded and sit next to her and began eating with my new family…

Dad: So Patricia, ummmm- your parents?

Mum: Dad….

Patricia: No its okay….. well umm…. They don't care about me since I was little…. They're abusive… My Dad always hitting me and when his drunk sometimes he slams the bottle into my head…. My mum always slaps me and I remembered one time she stabbed me her knife to my arm…..

Everybody stood silent

Mum: Sweetie, we will never going to do that to you okay?

And she hugged me…..

Dad: We will love you…Now forget about that memory and let's enjoy our nice nd beautiful family breakfast

I started to smile widely….. Now im home..

After we finished our breakfast it's time for our shopping….

We left the house….

Hayley: Wait a sec sis..

She knocked on our neighbor's door revealing a very hot boy with glasses came out and joined us…

Chad: Hey there im Chad

Patricia: Patricia

Chad: So Hayley here adopted you right?

Patricia: Yeah…

Chad: I haven't seen you much since when?

Patricia: Yesterday…

Chad: um?

Hayley: Patricia can I explain everything to him… Don't worry he's a nerd

Patricia: yeah a nerd can be trusted…

Chad: Hey! Not cool man not cool!

And we all laughed

Hayley: Well I was walking to the woods when I saw her cut herself and committed suicide…. Then I rescued her.. And we became sisters!

Chad: Why you committed suicide?

Patricia: Well, everybody hates me! My parents were abusive! My only bestfriend died! My friends says many crap things about me!... I just wished I was beautiful, smart, and nice…..

Chad: Im sorry

Patricia: It's okay…. Now you really look cute though, Chaddy…

Chad: You think?

Patricia: Yeah, a cute nerd..

Hayley: *cleared her troath*

Chad: Sorry…

Patricia: Well what we gonna do now?

Hayley: I saw an auditioning part for Pink's song called Fuckin' perfect…

Patricia: Can I audition?

Hayley: Sure….. You can relate to it huh?

Patricia:…. Yes…

Hayley: Well good luck! Were gonna stay at the cafeteria okay?

Patricia: Thanks Hayley!

Hayley: My pleasure!

Ones I entered the auditioning center A man give me my number….. After a few minutes it's my turn to talk to Pink…

I slowly entered the room….

Pink: Hello there!

Patricia: PINK! It's a pleasure to see you!

Pink: It's nice to meet you too! What's your name?

Patricia: Patricia Willia- Patricia Westerns….

Pink: Okay Patricia Westerns Tell me one good reason why your gonna be the one on the music video?

Patricia: Well, ummm…. To tell you the truth the story reflects my life… Im not really Patricia Westerns… My real name was Patricia Williamson… My parents are abusive…. Everybody hate me and the always judge me… My bestfriend died…. My friends think im a bitch, meanie, and a devil! Pink… they just don't get me… Im just hiding my true self… Im being mean because I don't want to be… hurt again… And now I committed suicide and someone rescue me… and now they adopted me and now im Patricia Western…

Pink: You got it….YOU GOT THE PART!

I cant believe it! I was really shocked and happy!

Patricia: Really!

Pink: super yes!

Patricia: Thank you…

And I hugged her and she hugged me back…

I came out the Audition center…holding the piece of paper that leads my happiness!

Patricia:HAYLEY! CHAD!

Chad: Woah, slow down! What?

Patricia: I got it…. I GOT THE PART!

And Hayley hugged me and Chad gave me a thumbs up!

Tomorrow will gonna start the taping… I cant wait!

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	4. I saw her on Fucking Perfect

**Hello guys this is chapter 4!**

**I don't own Anything!**

***Jerome's Pov***

***1 week later***

Well Today is the first day of our vacation! And time for Our plan….

Amber:Guys turn on the TV! It's Pink's Fuckin Perfect music video!

And I turn on the TV, and we all sat at the couch….. And the music video begin….

A girl stood up to her and her husband's bed and picked up a teddy bear….And-

Jerome: Guys is it me or is the girl look like Trixie?

Mara: Yeah, I recognize that too…..

Nina: yes the only different is that girl's hair is short…

Amber: Sheesh guys stop talking…

And then the scene changed into a little 5 year old girl sitting with the teddy bear…

_Made a wrong turn__  
><em>_Once or twice__  
><em>_Dug my way out__  
><em>_Blood and fire_

And then a little boy took the teddy bear and throw it…

_Bad decisions__  
><em>_That's alright__  
><em>_Welcome to my silly life_

Then a teacher appeared stopping the little girl from beating up the little boy…

_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood__  
><em>_Miss "no way it's all good"__  
><em>_It didn't slow me down_

And then the teacher kept lecturing the little girl…..Then the scene changed into a 9 years old girl looking at a boy messing around with a girl…

_Mistaken__  
><em>_Always second guessing__  
><em>_Underestimated__  
><em>_Look, I'm still around…_

When the boy saw her she quickly hide and looked at her messy reflection…

Amber: Aw, that little boy is Jerome and the girl is Patricia!

And then the scene changes into an 11 years old girl wearing cosmetics and looking like a goth…

_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_Don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like your less than__  
><em>_Fuckin' perfect_

And then her mother saw her…

_Pretty, pretty please__  
><em>_If you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like your nothing__  
><em>_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

Her mother slap her then pushed her away from their house

And then the scene change… Woah the girl really looks like Trixie!... She is sitting at a classroom and her teacher gave her a paper that happens to have a big red F…

_You're so mean__  
><em>_When you talk__  
><em>_About yourself__  
><em>_You are wrong_

She rotate the paper and she transform the letter F into a scary looking girl… And then the scene changes into a girl inside the cubicle

_Change the voices__  
><em>_In your head__  
><em>_Make them like you instead,_

_So complicated__  
><em>_Look how big you'll make it__  
><em>_Filled with so much hatred__  
><em>_Such a tired game_

Trixie was in the cubicle, she looked outside and saw a very skinny girls, and she continued vandalizing the door and wrote "skinny bitches"… And then the scene changed, Trixie took a dress and her bag and Entered the staff room and stick the dress in her bag

_It's enough__  
><em>_I've done all i can think of__  
><em>_Chased down all my demons__  
><em>_see you same_

When she left the Staff room the guards took her wrist and take the dress off.. Then a few girls kept laughing and taking videos of her… And then the scene change reavealing a girl in the bathroom

_Woah ohh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,__  
><em>_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

The girl is checking her weight and Trixie was….. crying… Then she turn on the water at the tub then she jumped in and she's doing something?

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.__  
><em>_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.__  
><em>_So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.__  
><em>_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.__  
><em>_They dont like my jeans; they don't get my hair.__  
><em>_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.__  
><em>_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

She layed there with pool of blood…. And her wrist was slashed with the word "perfect"….

_Why do I do that?_

Then the music stopped and Trixie was just laying there crying hopelessly…. And then she turned her head looking at her teddy bear…

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby_

Then Trixie stood up and she cut her hair…. Then the scene changed, revealing Trixie painting a girl

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

When she finished she smiled…. That smile I've been longing to see… Then the scene changed into an art museum revealing Trixie there with her painting, and she saw the guy who happens to be her husband…

_Pretty,pretty please, if you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me, yeahhh.__  
><em>_You're perfect, you're perfect__  
><em>_Ohh pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel__  
><em>_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.__  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing_

Then the flashback ended, there Trixie was lying at her bed…. She slowly stood up took the teddy bear and entered another room…. Then a little girl was sleeping peacefully…. She put the teddybear next to the little girl… And whispered….

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

And the Music Video ended….

Alfie: Creepy…. Maybe the aliens took Patricia's body and copied it!

Jerome: No, Guys search "Fuckin' Perfect" on Google!

Mara: I got it, but how can it help?

Jerome: You can see who played who in the songs wiki…

Mara: Now I got it!

Nina: it says-

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	5. My now new exposive name

**Hello guys here's chapter 5!**

**I own nothing okay?**

**Please review!**

***Jerome's Pov***

Nina: Her name is Trish Westerns

Amber: Westerns?

Mara: Trish?

Fabian: Maybe she just looks like Patricia

Jerome: Then why's her name is Patricia?

Fabian: maybe it's just Coincidence?

Jerome: No don't say that!

It's not coincidence…. It's just not… Trixie's not dead….

*Patricia's Pov*

Well, I wrote my name Trish Westerns in Fuckin' Perfect… Well, I told my new family about my new name…. For now on they will call me "Trish"… And not Patricia… Why? Because I figure out my friends will search me on the net so I believe I gonna have a fake first name too….

Hayley: You sure 'bout this?

Patricia: *gulp* yeah…..

Chad: Why Trish?

Patricia: Well when you pronounce my name….. Pa-Trish-a

Chad: Okay I got it…

**Sorry if it's short…**

**Thank you for reading…**

**Please review..**


	6. I think I found the first clue

**Hello guys this is Chap 6!**

**I own nothing! :D**

***Patricia's Pov***

Well im here in my room….. Bored… Then I figure… Hm, play my guitar and Sing a song…

***Hayley's Pov***

Well me, and Chad going to Trish's room when we heard someone strumming the guitar… Then I slowly opened the door and Chad begin to "record" it…. When she's done we opened the door

Hayley: You didn't tell me you know how to play to guitar and sing so beautifully!

Chad: Your really good…

Hayley: Hey can we borrow your laptop?

Patricia: Yeah, sure…

***Chad's Pov***

Trish didn't notice I uploaded her video in youtube…. Well it's time to confess!

Chad: Trish I hope your not mad but I uploaded our video… You know when your singing

Patricia: What!

Hayley: Don't worry! Only a few people can see that! And besides your really good!

Patricia: Okay thanks…. Wait what the title?

Chad: Don't worry…. I wrote Trish Westerns cover Careful with words

Patricia: Okay if you say so…

***Jerome's Pov***

***30 minutes later***

Trudy: Dearies Dinner!

Dinner already? Fine…. I went downstairs and set my laptop at the couch…

Mara: Guys any trace of Patricia?

Nina: No

Amber: Nothing

Fabian: none…

Mick: me too

Alfie: me three…

Jerome: You guys gonna give up easily!

Awkward silence

Jerome: Well, im not gonna give up!

And I finished my food…. Stood up and sit at the couch searching Trish Westerns again… And finally I think I fount the first clue!

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review too!**


	7. First Clue

**Hello guys here's chapter6!**

**Please review!**

***Jerome's Pov***

I found a video about Trish Westerns

Jerome: Guys look at this!

Amber: Trish Westerns cover Careful with words….

Mick: Well? Click play!

I clicked play and Trish is strumming her guitar and she sing..

_Please stop calling on my cell__  
><em>_I've got enough voice mails__  
><em>_Don't you get the picture?__  
><em>_I don't return your e-mails, IM or your text__  
><em>_Messages are getting boring fast__  
><em>_I try to be careful with my words_

Woah, she's… good…

_You're all over me, suffocating__  
><em>_I need to breathe, doorbell's ringing__  
><em>_CD you sent, won't stop singing__  
><em>_How's that for being careful with words__  
><em>_careful, careful_

She sounds like Trixie….

_No more flowers at my door__  
><em>_I've started to ignore__  
><em>_The smell of moldy petals__  
><em>_I must confess you're desperate__  
><em>_To get my attention__  
><em>_Shoppers we are closing please go home__  
><em>_I try to be careful with my words_

Now that I think about it…. I miss her…

_You're all over me, suffocating__  
><em>_I need to breathe, doorbell is ringing__  
><em>_CD you sent, won't stop singing__  
><em>_How's that for being careful with words_

Please Trixie say that your Trish, Please….

_First I was flattered by__  
><em>_All the attention__  
><em>_I wanted to see where this would go__  
><em>_Then you got weird on me__  
><em>_Obsessed in the third degree__  
><em>_'til I was ready to explode_

She strumming the guitar beautifully.. Now Im wondering why I spend my time liking Mara…

_None of these words have been rehearsed__  
><em>_I don't think they can be reversed__  
><em>_Sadly it's only one-sided__  
><em>_Only a matter of time before I have to confess what's on my mind__  
><em>_I told you would, didn't I_

I felt this sadness on my heart that wants me to cry… No I have to prevent it…

_You're all over me, suffocating__  
><em>_I need to breathe, doorbell is ringing__  
><em>_CD you sent, won't stop singing__  
><em>_How's that for being careful with words_

And I noticed she has the same red hair like Trixie!

_You're all over me, suffocating__  
><em>_I need to breathe, doorbell is ringing__  
><em>_CD you sent, won't stop singing__  
><em>_I was so careful I ran out of words_

She finished her song… I cant help it… I let my tears flow…

Amber: Aw, Jerome really miss Patricia…

Jerome: Because we have our first clue!

Nina: What is it?

Jerome: Well in the music video she has a black hair right?

Nina: So?

Jerome: Well look! She has a red hair too!

Amber: oh yeah!

Jerome: Well operation "Stalk Trish Westerns" is on the move!

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	8. second clue! C:

**Hello!**

**Chapter 8!**

**Review!**

***Jerome's Pov***

I got a feeling that she's Trixie, I just feel it in my bones….I opened a new tab searched her name and I found a facebook user named Trish Westerns! So I clicked it

Nina: Hey that's her!

Jerome: Well, lets explore her pictures…

I clicked her pictures and clicked her album named "Me"

The first picture was her, a girl, and a boy smiling at the camera

Amber: Woah! That guy is H-O-T!

Mara: Amber!...

Amber: What? His really hot! Nina his good looking right?

Nina: His okay… But for me Fabian is much cuter!

And then Fabian hugged Nina

Jerome: Adorable… Now let's see who's been tagged…

Amber: Well, that boy's name was Chad Johnsons!

Mara: The other girl's name was Hayley Westerns?

Jerome: So she doesn't made up the Westerns thing….. But I still not giving up!

I click next… And a photo appeared her and that Chad guy posing a peace sign

Amber: Aw, our little Jerome's jealous….

Mara, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Mick laughed

Alfie: Don't worry mate! You'll have a chance!

I rolled my eyes… Pretending I don't care… But the truth was I was EXTREMELY JEALOUS!

I clicked the next.. And it seems like their family picture..

Jerome: This must be her family picture…

I closed the picture….

Nina: Wait scroll it down….

Jerome: Why?

Nina: More scrolly less talky!

I scrolled down and-

Amber: Hey she's new!

Jerome: Yeah, and she created her account the next day after she committed suicide!

Nina: Now we have the second clue!

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	9. Stalk Trish Westerns number 1!

**Hello guys here Chapter 9!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Lily Northeens looks like Tori in Victorious**

**Grace Sheens looks like Cat in Victorious**

***Jerome's Pov***

Okay, we have our second clue…. *Stalk Trish Western* gonna start now!... I go back to her profile and she updated 10 seconds ago saying " Going to the coffee shop with Hayley Westerns and Chad Johnsons! Bye*

Jerome: Okay, guys dress up quick! Put your hoodies and shades on and were going to the coffee shop!

*After 5 minutes*

We go to the coffee shop… And saw Trish and her friends talking and laughing….. We sat at a table were we all can see them… Woah, She really looks like Trixie!

Jerome: guys….

Amber: Yeah, I know we look like stalkers….

Everyone glared at Amber

Jerome: Amber, do you even know what were doing here?

Amber: Oh, right sorry…

***Patricia's Pov***

Well, I saw a group of people entered the coffee shop, and they all wearing hoodies and shades… Creepy!

Patricia: Guys….. Im BORED!

Chad: I know right?

Hayley: Well, we can sing a song here..

Patricia: What song?

Hayley: Just forget what I just said….

And then two people came in…. The brown haired one was crying and the red haired one was comforting her….. And they sat infront of us..

Chad: So?

Patricia: Shhh….

Grace: It's alright Lily…

The red haired girl look at us and stood up

Grace: WOAH! I SAW YOU ON PINK'S MUSIC VIDEO!

Patricia: Hello!

Grace: *squeal* Lily! I met a famous person!

The brown haired girl stood up next to the red haired girl..

Lily: Hi!

Grace: We saw you on youtube! AND YOU WERE GOOD!

Patricia: Thank you….. How'd you know about that?

Lily: your video is really I mean totally famous!

Patricia: really?

Grace: Yes you have 500,890 view!

Patricia: REALLY!

Lilly: Yes! Oh, im Lilly Northeens

Grace: And im Grace Sheens!

Patricia: Hello Lilly and Grace… Im-

Grace: TRISH WESTERNS!

Patricia: yeah? And this is my beautiful best sister Hayley Westerns and my Nerd best friend Chad

Lily: Hey Hayley and Oh, Hot!

Chad: Chad..

Lily: So sorry..

Patricia: Um, can we ask why you crying?

Lily: Well it's my stupid birthday today and mystupid boyfriend really didn't bother call or be with me!

And she suddenly cried again..

Patricia: Oh im so sorry! Um… Happy birthday Lily! Please smile!

Lily: Thank you

Patricia: Do you want to break up with him?

Lily: Super!

I looked at Hayley and she nodded…

Patricia: Well let's dedicate him a song…

***Jerome's Pov***

Well Trish and her sister went up to the stage and some guy handed them each microphones…

Jerome: Guys look…

Amber: Yeah..

***Patricia's Pov***

Well we gonna sing Aly and Aj's song.. We just love 78violet!

We turn around and the music started playing… I turned around and sing

_It took too long__  
><em>_It took too long__  
><em>_It took to long for you to call back__  
><em>_And normally I would just forget that__  
><em>_Except for the fact it was my birthday__  
><em>_My stupid birthday_

And I sit down at the stage.. Well time for my sis!

Hayley: _I played along__  
><em>_I played along__  
><em>_I played along__  
><em>_rolled right off my back__  
><em>_But obviously my armor was cracked__  
><em>_What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?__  
><em>_Who would forget that?_

And she helped me stand up and I continued the song

Patricia: _The type of guy who doesn't see__  
><em>_What he has until she leaves__  
><em>_Don't let me go__  
><em>_Cause without me, you know you're lost__  
><em>_Wise up now or pay the cost__  
><em>_Soon you will know_

Hayley: _You're not livin' till you're livin'__  
><em>_Livin' with me__  
><em>_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'__  
><em>_Winnin' me__  
><em>_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'__  
><em>_Gettin' to me__  
><em>_You're not livin' till you're livin'__  
><em>_living for me_

And Hayley turned her head to me and I nodded

Patricia: _This is the potential breakup song__  
><em>_Our album needs just one__  
><em>_Oh baby please__  
><em>_Please tell me_

And then I glared at Hayley happily and she continued the song

Hayley: _We got along__  
><em>_We got along__  
><em>_We got along until you did that__  
><em>_Now all I want is just my stuff back__  
><em>_Do you get that?__  
><em>_Let me repeat that__  
><em>_I want my stuff back_

And then I faced the crowd smiling

Patricia: _You can send it in a box__  
><em>_I don't care just drop it off__  
><em>_I won't be home__  
><em>_Cause without me, you know you're lost__  
><em>_Minus you I'm better off__  
><em>_Soon you will know_

And I moved forward and Hayley moved forward too

Hayley: _You're not livin' till you're livin'__  
><em>_Livin' with me__  
><em>_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'__  
><em>_Winnin' me__  
><em>_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'__  
><em>_Gettin' to me__  
><em>_You're not livin' till you're livin'__  
><em>_living for me_

Patricia: _You can try, you can try__  
><em>_You know I know it'd be a lie__  
><em>_Without me you're gonna die__  
><em>_So you better think clearly, clearly__  
><em>_Before you nearly, nearly__  
><em>_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly__  
><em>_C'mon_

And we smiled to each other and finishing the next lines in duet

Duet:  
><em>You're not livin' till you're livin'<em>_  
><em>_Livin' with me__  
><em>_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'__  
><em>_Winnin' me__  
><em>_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'__  
><em>_Gettin' to me__  
><em>_You're not livin' till you're livin'__  
><em>_living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song__  
><em>_Our album needs just one__  
><em>_Oh baby please__  
><em>_Please tell me_

_This is the potential make-up song__  
><em>_please just admit you're wrong__  
><em>_Which will it be?__  
><em>_Which will it be?_

And we bowed…

Patricia: Thank you!

And we stormed off the stage..

Lily: You guys were so amazing! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Hayley: No prob!

**Thank you for reading Chp. 9!**

**Please review!**


	10. We found out where she lives

**Chapter 10 guys!**

**Please review!**

***Jerome's Pov***

That was Woah… Really Woah..

Mara: That was amazing…

Jerome: Totally…

Nina: Excuse me guys but im going to the bathroom…

***Patricia's Pov***

I cant believe I got the nerves to do that….

Lily: Guys thank you..

Patricia: Our pleasure…..

Grace: Yay! Lily's happy again!... Oh, were friends right?

Hayley: Yeah!

Lily: Can we visit you at your house?

Patricia: Sure!

Grace: Hayley can you wait for me at the bathroom? I wanna pee…

Hayley: Okay?

Grace: You can tell me your address there too!

Hayley: Okay lets go..

And then Hayley and Grace went to the comfort room

Patricia: Woah, their bestfriends already…

Lily: *laugh*

***Nina's Pov***

I was about to leave the cubicle and-

Grace: So Hayley can we visit you and Trish sometime..

Hayley: Sure!

Grace: Where?

Hayley: Well our house is really close here… you just gonna cross the road turn left and you can see Westerns Residence…

Grace: Okay… Wait..

Woah, It must be my lucky day! And I left and run to where my friends was…

***Patricia's Pov***

Im happy I met two new good friends…

And then Grace and my sister Hayley come out the restroom..

Hayley: So lily and Grace nice meeting you… Well, visit us anytime..

Grace: yey!

Lily: Bye!

Patricia: Well Tomorrow again?

Lily: sure!

And we left the coffee shop… And finally pass the group where all of them wearing hoodies and shades..

***Nina's Pov***

Well, they left the coffee shop..

Nina: Guys I have something important to tell you!

Jerome: Yeah, tomorrow were going here again

Nina: Not just that!

Jerome: then?

Nina: I found out where they live

Jerome: WHERE?

Nina: Well, I over heard Hayley her sister talking to the red haired girl named Grace… She said they live close here…

Jerome: Where?

Nina: You just gonna cross the street turn left and you will find Westerns Residence

Jerome: Well then, let's go!

We left the coffee shop… Crossed the street and turned left..

Jerome: Well, I guess that's their house…

Amber: What makes you say that..

Jerome: It is written at the plate….

Amber: Westerns Residence…. Oh yeah!

Jerome smirked

Nina: What's with that smirk?

*Jerome's Pov*

I have a plan to see if that was really their house…

Jerome: you'll see… Alfie come here…

And I whispered Alfie my plan

I took of my hoodie and shades and run to the house… And rang the doorbell

And then the door opened revealing a girl who use to be Trudy's age opened the door and I saw Trish's sister seating at the couch with that Chad guy

Jerome: Hello Mam but do you seen a black boy and his name was Alfie?

***Patricia's pov***

Someone doorbelled so I went downstairs infact my blue hair steaks was missing….. So I went downstairs

Patricia: Hayley have you seen my blue hairs-

I cant believe my eyes….. It's-

Alfie: Jerome!

Jerome: Oh there you are!... Sorry for the interrupt mam..

Mum: It's okay dearies..

And my mum closed the door she turn around and saw me having a shock expression

Mum: What's wrong dear?

Patricia: Tha-that boy!

Mum: Why dear?

Patricia: That's…..that's…I just…

Hayley: You know him don't you?

Patricia: Yeah… He's Slimeball…

I smiled at that memory… I think I still like him..

Mum: He's name is Slimeball?

Patricia: No, I used to call him that… He used to call me Trixie…

And I cried… Because I cant believe I miss him!

Mum: Aw, dearie don't be sad….

***Jerome's Pov***

Well, my plan succeeded but I saw her…. She has a shock expression when she saw me…

Nina: So?

Jerome: yeah, that's their house!

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	11. Love Triangle?

**Chapter 11 guys!**

**Please review!**

**Jewel Fannon looks like Mindy in Drake and Josh!**

**Shane Fannon looks like Josh in Drake and Josh!**

**I don't own House Of Anubis and All about Us by He is We ft. Aaron Gillespie!... :D**

***Patricia's Pov***

I just can't believe it! him…Ugh! Well, just shut it Patricia! Just…. Just clear your mind and sleep!

***Morning***

I woke up with 2 pairs of eyes were on me

Chad: Hey there sleepy head

Patricia: What time is it?

Hayley: Oh, just 10 am… The time when were going to the coffee shop…

I quickly jump out of my bed

Patricia: So sorry guys!

Hayley: Were gonna eat breakfast at the coffee shop… Now hurry up Sleeping Beauty!

Patricia: Yeah, yeah im hurrying!... Just- wait at the living room for about 15 minutes..

And they left the room… I started dragging clothes out of my wardrobe

took a shower for 5 minutes

Dry my hair for 5 minutes and

Wear my clothes for 5 minutes too…

And I manage to rush downstairs without getting trip…

Hayley: Hey Trish!

Chad: So what are we doing here? Come on!

***Jerome's Pov***

Where were they? Were here like 30 minutes ago! Well, we got new costumes were not in hoodies and shades anymore! Thanks to Amber's skills! Well were looking like a big family… Fabian and Nina looks like our parents, Amber was their child and alfie was her boyfriend… Mick was their child too and Mara was his girlfriend, and of yeah, me their only child who doesn't have someone…

Amber: Aw, look at that boo Jerome is a loner now…

Alfie: Im really sorry mate!

Jerome: Shut it!

And then 5 people came in… Ad yeah, that was Trish and her friends…

Patricia: Im really sorry guys..

Grace: It's okay!

And they sat infront of us….. Im so lucky…

***Patricia's Pov***

We finished eating breakfast! The food is really amazing…

Patricia: Yum! Their food is really….. AMAZING!

Hayley: Trish tell me about it!

And then the girl next to us look at me… and pulled someone…

Jewel: Sorry to bother you but are you Trish Westerns?

Patricia: Yeah?

Jewel: *Squeal* Hun look it's Trish Westerns!

Shane:Hey there… My wife really I mean Really like you!

Jewel: Can you sing for us? We just got married Yesterday..

Patricia: THAT WAS REALLY SWEET! SURE!

Shane: thank you..

Patricia: Hayley?

Hayley: Sour troath sorry…

Lily: You need a boy… Because your gonna sing a romantic song?

Grace: Oh yeah!

Patricia: Chad?

Chad: Sure!

I pulled Chad at the stage and whispered him the song…

Chad: oh yeah, that song is really romantic!

And we sat down at our seat on the stage and we grab each microphones..

I spoke at the Microphone

Patricia: Hey guys um… Today we gonna sing All about us by He Is We… This song dedicate to Jewel Fannon and Shane Fannon and the other couples here…

Chad: Hope you guys like it!

And then the song started… Well it's time for me to sing!

Patricia:

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.__  
><em>_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.__  
><em>_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.__  
><em>_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

And then the two couple started slow dancing and smiling each other…

_The room's hush, hush,__  
><em>_And now's our moment.__  
><em>_Take it in feel it all and hold it.__  
><em>_Eyes on you, eyes on me.__  
><em>_We're doing this right._

I looked at Chad and he smiled at me and I returned it…

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__  
><em>_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.__  
><em>_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.__  
><em>_And every heart in the room will melt,__  
><em>_This is a feeling I've never felt but,__  
><em>_It's oh, oh, all about us_

And then another couple joined

Chad:_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.__  
><em>_Don't know what's got into me,__  
><em>_Why I feel this way.__  
><em>_Can we dance, real slow?__  
><em>_Can I hold you, real close?_

***Jerome's Pov***

Okay now I feel….. Jealous…

Alfie: Looks like someone's gonna blow up in any minute now!

I glared at Alfie….

Alfie: What?

Jerome: …. Nothing!

Amber: Boo let's dance the song is really romantic!

And then they left us and they started to slow dance, followed by Fabina and Mickra..

Jerome: *sigh*

***Patricia's Pov***

This is beautiful every couple was slow dancing!

Patricia:

_The room's hush, hush,__  
><em>_And now's our moment.__  
><em>_Take it in feel it all and hold it.__  
><em>_Eyes on you, eyes on me.__  
><em>_We're doing this right. _

And I looked at Chad and he smiled at me….. And then I stood up and sang the next line

Patricia:

_Do you hear that love?__  
><em>_They're playing our song._

And then Chad stood up too

Chad:

_Do you think we're ready?__  
><em>_Oh I'm really feeling it._

Patricia:

_Do you hear that love?__  
><em>_Do you hear that love?_

I look around and saw everyone dancing except for one guy… Aw, he seems so sad….

Patricia:

_Do you hear that love?__  
><em>_They're playing our song._

And then Chad sat at our table with my sister and friends…

Chad:

_Do you think we're ready yet?__  
><em>_Love I'm really feeling it._

Patricia:

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

And then I walk to the boy…

Patricia:

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

And I tap he's shoulder… And the boy looked at me… He kinda remind me of someone… Someone I love… And he smiled at me… I cant help but smile back..

Patricia:

_Every heart in the room will melt,__  
><em>_This is a feeling I've never felt,_

And then we started to slow dance too…

Patricia:

_But it's all about us._

And then he twirled me around…

Patricia:

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.__  
><em>_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.__  
><em>

I ended my dance with the boy…. And I winked at him and he just smirked…

Patricia:

_It's oh, oh.__  
><em>

_Chad:_

_(hey-ey hey)__  
><em>

_Patricia:_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

And me and Chad went back the stage hand in hand..

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,__  
><em>_It's oh, oh, all,__  
><em>_It's all about us._

And we bowed

Chad: Thank you!

And we brows off the stage..

Patricia: Chad that's awesome!

Chad: Tell me 'bout it!

***Amber's Pov***

Wow, that song is romantic…. And Trish or Patricia didn't notice but she danced with Jerome!

Amber: So Jerome how's the dance?

Jerome: Shut it!

Amber: Well you know what I can sense Love triangle here….

Mara: Love Triangle?

Amber: Jerome, Patricia or Trish, and that Hot guy!

Mara: Chad?

Amber: Duh, Can you see he's eyes when she look at Trish or Patricia?

Jerome: So?

Alfie: Beware mate that guy is hotter than you..

Jerome:*roll eyes*

**Thank You for reading Chapter 11**

**Please review!**


	12. I will win her back!

**Chapter 12!**

**Please review!**

**Own anything! :-****D**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jerome's Pov*<strong>

***Tomorrow***

Ugh! Love triangle huh?... Well, I have one chance!

Jerome: Guys im taking a vacation

Amber: That's unfair!

Jerome: oh, Amber im taking a vacation but searching for the clues!

Mara: What?

Alfie: But if your gonna search for the clues then why can't we go too?

Nina: Come on Jerome! Just tell us that you want to win Patricia….

Fabian: *SMIRK*

Jerome: *Pfft* Nah… I-

Amber: Come on! Admit it!

Jerome:…..no

Alfie: Come on mate! Admit it!

Jerome: Still…no!

Fabian: You can't convince us…

Amber: Come on Jerome!

Jerome: no..

Amber: okay…. Please, please, please, please, please, please-

Jerome: I-

Amber:PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE-

Jerome: OKAY! JUST-JUST SHUT UP!... OKAY I JUST WANT TO WIN HER BACK OKAY!

Amber: okay!

Alfie: How can you do that?

Jerome: Well, next to their house is a hotel… And I will rent the one room that next to her bedroom..

Alfie: You're a genius!

Jerome: I know, I know…..*smirk*

Alfie: Well, good luck…

And I finally left the house… I WILL win her back…

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry it's short! TT~TT<strong>

**Please review!**

**... :D**


	13. Someone barge to my room!

**Chapter 13!**

**Own nothing… Okay… :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

***Night***

I guess now I know why Sid chose the smaller room because next to my room was a room at a hotel and only 5 centimeters ahead from mine…. And the sunlight can't enter my room… Well, im not complaining… It's okay… Well, gonna sleep now!

***9 hours later***

It's already 9:30 am and I woke up open my window, turn on my lights, off the air conditioner, brush my hair, took a shower, brush my teeth and wear casual clothes… After that I came downstairs joined eating with my family and Oh, Chad is eating with us!…. I Volunteer to help clean the dishes, after that I went upstairs to my room and-

Patricia: AH!

And then Hayley, and Chad came to my room immediately

Hayley: Wha- who's that guy?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Woah, cliff hanger…. Sorry!**

**Please review!**

**No nasty comments please!**


	14. A Date with her

**Chapter 14!**

**Hello guys I don't own anything ^_^**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

I back away too frightened about who I saw

Hayley: Who you?

Chad: um, Trish who's that?

Patricia: I-

Chad: yes?

Hayley: Hey! I know you!

Chad: You know him?

Hayley: You know him too Chad!

Chad: Oh, yeah you're the boy who's searching for a boy named Alfie?

Jerome: Yes I am….. Nice to see you again Trixie

Oh, no….. This can't be happening!

Patricia: Trixie?

Hayley: Wait a sec. first who are you? Second why are you in Trish's room?

Jerome: Okay, first im Jerome Clarke and second I live there

He pointed at the hotel room next to mine… Great just great…. Act like you don't know him patricia act like you don't know him!

Patricia: Okay… So you must be my new neighbor… Hello im Trish Westerns…

And I pulled out my hand for him to shake

Jerome: Trixie your acting weird….

Patricia: *Cleared throat* Trish….

Jerome: Don't act dumb

Patricia: Excuse me?

Jerome: Trixie, Trixie, Trixie….

Ugh, im going impatient now…

Patricia: I said my name is TRISH and not Trixie!

Jerome: Sure, what ever….

Hayley: So, Jerome want to come with us? Were going to the town…

Patricia: No!

Jerome: My pleasure…

Patricia: Oh no….

Jerome: What's that?

Patricia: What what?

Jerome: Never mind…

And then we left the house…. I was surprise mum didn't saw Jerome…

Hayley: Trish me and Chad are gonna go somewhere in 2 hours 'kay?

Patricia: Wai-

Hayley: Bye

And they left… Ugh! They probably laughing at me now…. Calm Patricia Calm!

Jerome: Trixie

Patricia: Call me by that name again or I swear-

Jerome: Okay, okay…Sheesh someone has a very bad day

Patricia: yeah, thanks for ruining my bad day!

Jerome: Okay…. Im sorry.. I just miss Trixie…

He- He said he misses me….

Patricia: *I smiled*Really?

He looked at me confused and he suddenly laugh

Patricia: What?

Jerome: Since when you got interested on me?

Patricia: Ugh, just forget it

And I folded my arms and look away

Jerome: You're a mystery.

Patricia: What?

Jerome: Nothing….. Wanna go at the theme park with me?

Patricia: Did you just said theme park?

***Jerome's Pov***

When Trixie is still with us she always mentions theme parks…. She love those!

Jerome: Yeah…

Patricia: Let's go!

Her eyes widened…. Well, Trixie's eyes grew wide when she's going to the theme park…. I guess it's another clue….

***Patricia's Pov***

We finally arrive at the Theme park

Patricia: Yey! Wait! I'll text Hayley and Chad…

_**Patricia: Hey Hayz! Chaddy! Were here at the Theme Park!**_

_**Hayley: Good to know sis! Well, enjoy your time with him 'kay? ; )**_

_**Patricia: Bye!**_

I put my cellphone at my pocket and pulled Slimeball at the ride called "Surfing". The ride that will shake you in the air many times!

Jerome: Oh no, not at that!

Patricia: Aw, feeling scared?

Jerome: No! Not at all!

And we finally sit at our sit and the boat started to lift!

Patricia: It's starting!

And the Boat started to lift very high and shake from left to right and Slimeball took my hand and take a grip on it….. I started to smirk…

Jerome: Oh please….

And then the boat stop at the top… And Slimeball released my hand… And-

***Whoosh***

The boat furiously went to the middle and started shaking hard…. And Slimeball took my hand and took a deep grip on it…. again.. I couldn't help it so I laughed

Jerome: What?

Patricia: ***laugh*** nothing! HAHAHAHA!

And then the boat start swinging left to right and up and down

Jerome: I think I gonna be sick

And then he immediately closed his eyes and took a lighter grip on my hand…. Now I started to laugh really hard not caring loosing my breath…

Patricia: HAHAHAHAHA!

And then the ride immediately went down and the guy opened it and we left…

Patricia: HAHAHAHAHA!

Jerome: What?

Patricia: It's just- Hahahaha!

Jerome: Great laugh all you want!

Patricia: Wait…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aw my tummy –hahahaha hurts! hahhahaha!

Jerome: Okay…

Patricia: Okay im done…. Um-

And then I pointed my hand at his grip and he immediately took his hand off…

Jerome: Sorry…

Patricia: It's okay…. I understand you're so scared… Don't worry I wont tell Hayley nor Chad…

Jerome: That's so embarrassing…

I turned my head and saw a a ride named "Falling Log"

Patricia: Jerome let's go on that one!

Jerome: Oh n-

Before he can say anything I pulled him and we lined there….

Jerome: Great another embarrassing moment will gonna come…

We waited for ten second and finally it's our turn… And then a photographer came to us and snapped us a picture….

After the photographer snapped us a picture, I pulled Slimeball and he sat next to me living me resting at his chest… It's really comfy though… And then the log started moving and I smiled widely…

Patricia: Man, I love this ride

Jerome: Oh, I hope I wont be embarrass this time!

And then the log went up, up, up and-

*Whoosh!*

Woah that's really exciting but the Second one is more exciting!

Patricia: That's really… FUN!

Jerome: I know….

the sliding part make me lay on Slimeball harder… I hope he didn't mind it…. I hope im not too heavy

And then the Log started to went up again and the slog stopped at the end and surprisingly-

*Wooossshhh*

Patricia: Woah that's more extreme than before!

Jerome: And breath taking…

And the ride finished and we left the ride…

Jerome: Were-

Patricia: A little wet…. But at least it was fun!

And then the photographer came to us and give us each photos

Patricia: I-

Jerome: I'll pay for it…

And Slimeball payed…. Who knew a desperate for money can buy things for you?

Patricia: Who knew you can buy things for others?

Jerome: What?

Patricia: Nothing!

***Jerome's Pov***

I think we have found the next clue…. Well TRISH just met me today yet she knew that I was "desperate to have tons of money"…. Only my friends knew that! Especially Alfie and TRIXIE!... By the way I pretend I didn't heard what she just said

Patricia: Hey lets go there!

Jerome: No this time I'll gonna be in charge…..

I pulled her gently to the "time traveler" and entered in it… She started to move closer to me…

Patricia: I-

And then a big elephant statue started moving… And then Trish or Trixie shriek… And make a fast walk and grab my hand signaling that she wants to get out….

Patricia: *Shaking a little bit*

Yes im Jerome the blackmailer but I have a heart too…. So I hold her hand making her calm down a little bit…

Jerome: Relax….

And then were in stone age…. Well there's a "stone age people " statue that frighten Trish and she started to have a little nervous strike attack…

Patricia: *whispered* please….

I look at her and I see a little tear drop on her cute face… And she looked at me and she suddenly wiped it off and took a tighter grip on my hand making it hurt a little bit…

And then we made to somewhere where it have skeletons everywhere and filled with treasures... And a skeleton arm appeared infront of us making her gasp.. I glared at her a your'e okay glare and she just nodded

And then we made it at the future and some robot statue moving closer to us….

Patricia: Wha-

I pulled her to the exit

And we left the "Time traveler"

Well, the next clue is this…. Believe It or not but Trixie hates the dark especially when a statue was moving in it she really thinks it's creepy….. Well I think so too…

Patricia: *Laugh* Now im embarrass too!

Jerome: Don't worry!

Patricia: I um-

She glanced at me and pulled her hand out of mine…

Patricia: Thanks for that!

Jerome: Yeah…..

I wish I can hold her hand someday like that again…

Jerome: So…..

Patricia: Woah, this is really…. Akward…

And we both laughed…

Jerome: Hey let's eat snacks….. No worries my treat..

Patricia: Sure! How can I refuse to that kind of face?

Jerome: What face? Ugly face?

Patricia: Never mind!

Jerome: Oh, it's ugly face…

Patricia: *laugh* *whisper* cute face…

Jerome: What?

She said cute! She just said cute!

And then I pulled her at a table and make her sit down there and wait for me to come back

***5 minutes later***

Jerome: Hey…

Patricia: Hey!

I gave her a strawberry sundae that she loved so much!

Patricia: Woah, I super love strawberry sundae!

Well, that's the next clue…. She loves strawberry sundae…

I started to eat my chocolate sundae and-

Patricia: So-

Jerome: What?

Patricia: Can we ride the roller coaster!

Jerome; Haha…. No..

Patricia: come on

Jerome: no….

Patricia: Aw….

And another awkward silence filled us until we finished eating… And I stood up and pulled her to the game station… I buy 10 tokens and gave 5 for her…

Patricia: Woah, thanks!

And I saw her run to the crane machine and she wasted 3 of her tokens just to get the teddy bear that has a checkered pattern and has a ribbon on it…. Well, very her style

Jerome: Let me try…

She back away and giving me supportive glance…. I wasted my first token and I failed… The second one and-

Patricia: You did it!

And she quickly hugged me and took the teddy bear and lay it in her arms

Patricia: Thank you, thank you!

I blushed slightly because of the hug she gave me…

Jerome: Hey let's go there!

We go to the booth where if you shoot 3 bottles you will win a large very cute emo styled bear… Well, Trixie really love! Stuffed toy with an emo style on it... She said it's cute... Well, I think too

I wasted two of my tokens and nothing, well this is my last token… I give it to the guy and-

Patricia: Allow me?

She shoot the three bottles perfectly! Well, Trixie knows as the sharp shooter in the house… She was secretly trained to use a gun so this is another clue!

Patricia: Hello Mr. Bear!

And she took the big sized bear…

Jerome: What time is it?

Patricia: Well it's 4:15… Only 15 minutes left!

Jerome: Let's go on that one!

I pulled her to the Ferris wheel and we lined up…

Patricia: yey!

And the guy from the ferris wheel make us sit at one of the cart and we go inside…

Patricia: So….

Jerome: what?

Patricia: I have fun today…

I was seating next to her and then the ferris wheel stopped at the top

Jerome: Glad….

She stared into my eyes making me stare into hers…. Woah, I realize I miss those two eyes….. And I lost my thoughts and before I knew it I started to lean…. And a romantic song came up making us wake in reality… And then she remove her face from looking at me and I realize she's blushing I took out my cell and

*Flush*

Patricia: Ugh, what was that!

Jerome: Capturing a rare moment!

Patricia: Well, thanks to that it removed the awkwardness….

And then she pulled out her cell and started capturing me photos too

Jerome: Okay then... camera fight!

I know we look like idiots but atleast I have Trixie's photo

Patricia: Okay wait! Can we just take a picture together?

Jerome: I like that…

And then she moved her cell making it point at our center and she moved a little closer

Patricia: Smile! 1,2,3

*Flush*

And I look at the picture….

Jerome: My turn!... Um… peace sign!

I centered my cell making it face us and

Jerome: 1,2,3-

*Flush*

I look at the pic and smiled…. Trixie was cute here…. And I think we look cute together

*flush*

Jerome: What's with that?

Patricia: You just look cute here!

I look at the picture… me smiling at my phone… She didn't realize I was smiling because she just looks adorable!

And then Awkward moment again….

Jerome: What ya doing?

Patricia: Texting halyey

*Flush*

And I took a picture of her too.. Smiling at her phone…

And then the camera fight begin again and ended up taking pictures together... And..

Person: Mam and Sir your ride is finish

Jerome: oh yeah sorry

And we left….

Patricia: Hayley said Sorry because they left home early…. And shoot it's already 4;:30!

She pulled me outside the Theme park called a taxi waited for like another 15 minutes… And we got back home…

Patricia: That was totally fun!

And she door belled at their house and I went to the hotel…. I'll treasure this day...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**


	15. My feelings came back

**Chapter 15…**

**I own nothing…:D**

**Please review…. : )**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

I entered the house

Patricia: Hey mum…

Mum: Hey sweetie how was the date?

Patricia: Date? What date?

Mum: You know what im talking about…

And she turn around and smirked at me

Patricia: Mum, it's not a date were…..just bored. Infact I act like I just known him for the first time…

Mum: Well, sweetie One question…. Does he fall for it?

Now that I think about it…. half of me says yes and the half says no….

Patricia: I- I don't know… Um im gonna go upstairs mum… see you..

Mum: Okay sweetie

I entered my room and 2 pair of eyes staring at me

Hayley: How it go?

Patricia: wait

I walk to my window close it and pulled the curtains

Patricia: It's…. okay.

Chad: Really? Or is it…. Perfect?

Patricia: Like I said it's okay….

Now that I think about the almost kiss part… I blushed

Hayley: Oh my gosh! Could it be!

Patricia: Could be what?

Then I placed two of my stuffed toy on my bed and-

Hayley: What's this?

And then Hayley pulled our picture out of my pocket

Hayley: AW! Chad take a look at this!

Chad: Hahahahaha!

Patricia: Give me that!

Hayley: No until you confess!

Patricia: CONFESS WHAT?

Hayley: Confess that you really lovey dovey like him!

Patricia:…..N-E-V-E-R!

Hayley: Okay then…. MUM! MUM!

And then Mum came inside the room

Mum: What hun?

Hayley: Mum look at this Trish is really lovey dovey!

Mum: Aw….. She grow up so fast…*tears on her eye*

Patricia: *roll eyes* just a picture…

And then jake came to my room too… NICE.

Jake: Hayley what up with that screaming?

Hayley: Look at this!

And….Jake saw the picture.

Jake: She grow up so fast…

Patricia: Guys, it's just a picture! Sheesh!

Jake: Okay, okay gonna go to have a beauty rest… Bye!

Mum: Bye dearies gonna cook us a family dinner!

Finally! They got out of my room!

Hayley: Jerome and Trish are sitting on a tree

Chad: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Patricia: Just give me the picture!

Hayley: Not till you admit that you like him.. That's all…

Patricia: I like him… Now can I get it back?

Hayley: *squeal* Chad.. She- She GROWN UP SO FAST! *Sob*

I took the picture….. And Hayley and Chad left my room…

Patricia: FINALLY! UGH!

I spend my dinner everyone teasing me…. Ugh… But something tells me my feelings…..returned...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	16. deep thinking

**Chapter 16!**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time….**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jerome's Pov*<strong>

Here I was listening at their conversation…. Guess she like me huh?

And then her window opened

Hayley: Hey!

I look at her and I raised my eyebrow and I look at Trixie or Trish and she had her hand slap right to her face…

Jerome: Hey

Hayley: Were gonna go to the Mall tomorrow come with us 'kay?

Jerome: Sounds interesting…

Chad: Okay that settled tomorrow 10 am bye

And they left her room…

Jerome: Hey!

And she walk towards the window facing me

Patricia: What now?

Jerome: Well, I heard you like someone…

And I held a smirk on my face as I watch her expression change into a cute shock expression

Patricia: I- um-

Now she's blushing like crazy….

Jerome: *raise eyebrow*

Patricia: COMING MUM!

And she left her room….. Tomorrow will be interesting…..

***Patricia's Pov***

What's happening to me?... What will I do now?... I went downstairs and sat at the couch… Thinking really deeply… And-

Mum: Honey, Honey, HONEY!

Patricia: Wha-What?

Mum: You seem to have a deep thinking….

And she sat next to me… And I took a pillow sat it on my lap…

Patricia: Stupid Boy with stupid ears!

And I buried my face on the pillow

Mum: Why?

No response

Mum: okay….. I understand…

I moved my face to face her

Patricia: What?

Mum: He knows that you like him right?

My cheeks started to blush…. And I removed my head from the pillow , and stared at her

Patricia: How'd you know?

Mum:_*chuckled_* been there done that…

I took a tight grip on the pillow

Patricia: I like him but Im not sure if I love him

Mum: Really? Well that's a mystery that you will solve on your own hon….. Well, I gonna go now sweetie…

Mum went upstairs to her room

Patricia: How should I know?*Sigh*

And I stormed upstairs and entered my room… Tomorrow will be a BIG day….

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading…..<strong>


	17. Going to the Mall with him!

**Chapter 17!**

**Please Review!**

**I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov<strong>*

I woke up the next day happily

Patricia: It's just a dream…. What a relief!

And then Hayley barge in to my room and sat at my bed

Hayley: Rise and shine sleepy head! It's nine in the morning! It's almost ten!

I slammed my hand right to my face…..Great

Patricia: No!

Hayley: Come on!

And she pull my feet but I grab the cabinet next to my bed

Patricia: No! No! No!

Hayley: okay then….

Then she released my feet and walk towards the window

Hayley: So? Wake up now?

Patricia: okay, okay im up! Im up!

I jumped out off my bed

Hayley: Okay then I'll give you 30 minutes to get ready and join us for breakfast 'kay?

Patricia: kay…

And she leave my room and close my door….

Patricia: Just breathe Patricia, breathe!

I brushed my hair, took a shower, change clothes, and brush my teeth

Patricia: Only a few more minutes! *sigh*

I leave my room stormed downstairs and sat at my dining chair…..

And then my deep thinking started again…

***Patricia's mind***

Patricia #1: Patricia your in love with him!

Patricia #2: quit it number 1! Your pathetic!

Patricia #1: You're the pathetic one!

Patricia#2: No, you!

Patricia #1: YOU!

Patricia #2: y-o-u! YOU!

Patricia #1: Shut up!

Patricia #2: No you shut up!

Patricia #1: You are so Annoying!

Patricia #2: Ugh! You are the one who's annoying!

Patricia #1: Ugh! I hate you!

Patricia #2: haha! You think that I like you? I hate you more than you hate me!

Patricia #1: I hate you!

Patricia #2: Listen to this! I H-A-T-E YOU MORE!

And the deep thinking stopped and everyone was looking at me. I didn't even realize that Chad was there, and Hayley was shaking my shoulder

Patricia: So-Sorry 'bout that!

Hayley: *giggle* you didn't answer my question yet

Patricia: your question! Yeah, um…. I like animals too…..

Hayley; Okay?... But my question was what are you thinking about? You seem to have deep thoughts…

Patricia: Oh, umm… nothing! Yeah, nothing….

Chad: Really?

Mum: or that guy again?

Chad: Oh yeah! That "guy"

Dad: oh yeah I heard about that guy…. Jerome right?

Patricia: Were just friends….

Dad: Every couple starts with "Friends"…..

He has a point….

Jake: Dad, I'll bet £20 believe me they will never be together!

Dad: Your on! I can feel it on my bones! They gonna be together!

Mum: That's bad!

Patricia: It's okay mum….

Hayley: Oh,oh it's already 10! We gonna go now bye!

We leave the house

Hayley: Let's go to Jerome's place… Trish?

Patricia: What?

Hayley: Nothing sis!

We took the elevator, knock on the door, and Slimeball opened the door wearing the white T-shirt and red jacket I always liked….

Hayley: Hey! Ready?

Jerome: yeah!

And he looked at me and I blushed

This is gonna be a LONG day...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You For Reading<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. A ride to the Mall

**Chapter 18 everybody!**

**I own nothing….**

**Review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

Patricia stop..stop BLUSHING!...I Can't help it…. Stop it!

***Slap***

I slapped myself… What's my problem?

Hayley: What happened?

Patricia: What? Is it the first time you guys saw a girl slap herself with no apparent reason?

Hayley: Me, yeah….

Chad: Yes…

Patricia: Oh…. I just feel like slapping myself it's fun!

Awkward silence…..

Jerome: …..Okay.

Hayley: Well, lets go…

And we left the building and called a taxi…

Hayley: Silly me we cant fit on one taxi!

Chad: Let's call another one!

Hayley: You know what Trish you and Jerome can take the first taxi! Go on!

Patricia: No Hayley we can share one taxi…

Hayley: No it's okay! Go on!

And she push me and Jerome gently inside the taxi….. I seriously gonna kill that two!

Jerome: So…

And I slapped my right hand right into my face and my deep thinking Patricia number one and two spoke right through my head again… Ugh!

Patricia #1: Aw…. This is really romantic! I like to thank Hayley and Chad!

Patricia #2: *roll eyes* Here we go again!

Patricia #1: Shut up number 2! Anyway….. Patricia just admit it that you like him!

Patricia: Never!

Oh gosh I hope I didn't say that out loud….. I turn towards Slimeball and he's giving me a very curious and shock expression…

Patricia: I- Im Ju-Just Talking to myself

Jerome: Okay…..

And then the driver turned on the radio playing A thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton…. I can relate to this song! Especially Today, im planning to avoid him…..

_Making my way downtown__  
><em>_Walking fast__  
><em>_Faces pass__  
><em>_And I'm home bound_

Im trying to avoid him but it seems like Hayley and Chad is planning to pair us…..

_Staring blankly ahead__  
><em>_Just making my way__  
><em>_Making a way__  
><em>_Through the crowd_

Because of this love everybody's worried about me…. Im always having deep thoughts

_And I need you__  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_And now I wonder..._

Well, I'll admit I kinda miss him when he's not around

_If I could fall__  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass me by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just see you__  
><em>_Tonight_

I miss Patricia Williamson and the rest of my housemates….

And then the taxi stopped

Patricia: What just happen?

Driver: We seem to have a problem… But don't worry stay there and I'll repair the engine….

_It's always times like these__  
><em>_When I think of you__  
><em>_And I wonder__  
><em>_If you ever__  
><em>_Think of me_

I looked at Slimeball thinking if he's thinking about me too and not Mara aka Miss Perfect…

_Cause everything's so wrong__  
><em>_And I don't belong__  
><em>_Living in your__  
><em>_Precious memories_

Then Slimeball looked at me and raise his eyebrow. I realize that I still looking at him

Jerome: What?

Patricia: Nothing!

_'Cause I need you__  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_And now I wonder..._

I like him… But do I love him?

_If I could fall__  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass me by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just see you__  
><em>_Tonight_

And I looked away and the car started running again and the driver jumped in and began driving

_And I, I__  
><em>_Don't want to let you know__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Drown in your memory__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Don't want to let this go__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Don't..._

I don't want to fall harder….

_Making my way downtown__  
><em>_Walking fast__  
><em>_Faces pass__  
><em>_And I'm home bound_

So I kept on avoiding you….Cause im living in my world full of lie

_Staring blankly ahead__  
><em>_Just making my way__  
><em>_Making a way__  
><em>_Through the crowd_

But I'll admit avoiding someone like you is really hard but I have to try

_If I could fall__  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass us by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just see you..._

And then the driver turned right and I almost fall to Slimeball's lap but he catch me

_If I could fall__  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass me by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just see you__  
><em>_If I could__  
><em>_Just hold you__  
><em>_Tonight_

The song ended and taxi stop infront of the mall….

Patricia: Tha-thank you

Jerome: No prob.

And I payed the taxi and jumped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this Chapter<strong>

**Please Review**


	19. were stuck

**Chapter 19!**

**I own nothing…C:**

**Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

Hayley and Chad I gonna kill you guys!

Hayley: Where have you two been?

Patricia: I don't want to talk about it…..

Chad: Well….

Hayley: EEEEPPPPP!SALE!

And Hayley pulled Chad at the elevator

Patricia: *Sigh* here we go again…

And we slowly entered the elevator

*BEEP*BEEP*

Hayley: Overload…. WHO WANTS TO GET OUT THE ELEVATOR?

Man #1: Not me

Woman #1: No way

Man #2: I have a store to catch

Woman #2: My baby was up there!

Woman #3: Me? NO!

Man #3: But the Comic store cant wait!

Woman #4: Clothes sale today!

Hayley: Your going to the sale too?

Woman #4: Yes!

Hayley: That's wonderf-

Chad: Hayley your not helping…..

Hayley: Sorry!

Patricia: I'll leave!

And I leave the elevator but nothing changed….

Jerome: I'll leave too…..

And Slimeball walk out the elevator and it started…..

Patricia: Great…. Just great!

Jerome: What?

Patricia: What what?

Jerome: Nevermind…..

And then the elevator came back and we enter inside….

Once the elevator closed the elevator stopped…

Patricia: What the?

And then Slimeball kept on pressing the button for the third floor… And a spark came out from it… Great…. Were stuck!

Patricia: Why is this keep on happening to me?

And I sat at the ground hopelessly. And then I reached my cellphone and contact Chad's phone  
><strong><em>Chad: Hello?<em>**

**_Patricia: Chad! Were trap here!_**

**_Chad: Trap where?_**

**_Patricia: Elevator help us were stuck he-_**

And then my cellphone turned off… Great… Low battery.

Patricia:… Low battery

Jerome: Oh…I'll call them..

And then he searched his pockets and he looked at me

Patricia: So?

Jerome: *giggled nervously* I forgot to take it with me…

I slapped my hand at my face

Patricia: You know what? I think I want to strangle you right now.….

Jerome: Why's that?

I removed my hand from my face and turn to look at him. I realize his sitting next to me.

Patricia: Because this is all your fault!

Jerome: And why it is my fault?

Patricia: Because you- Ugh never mind!

And I look away. And he stood up….

Jerome: Well, Trixie. To tell you the truth….. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT NOT MINE!

I stood up too and face him

Patricia: AND WHY'S THAT?

Jerome: YOU KEPT ON AVOIDING ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON! AND-

Patricia: shut up!

He moved closer to me….

Jerome: IT MAKES NO SENSE! SO WHAT IF YOU LIKE ME? YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!

I move too leaving us face to face….

Patricia: YOU KNOW WHAT SLIMEBALL…..JUST-JUST SHUT UP!

Oh no, Did I just call him Slimeball… I hope not….

***Jerome's Pov***

Did she just call me Slimeball?

Jerome: NO YOU SHU- did you just call me Slimeball?

And she started to panic….. I got the next clue!

Patricia: Yeah! Be-Because y-you *sigh* because your making me want to puke!

Jerome Oh really?

Patricia: YES!

And she sit down again and I followed her…

Jerome: The funny thing is you like guys that makes you want to puke…..

Patricia: You know what your annoying me….. I hate you.

Jerome: You know what just admit it that you super crazy 'bout me….

Patricia: Please…. Please shut it up!

***Patricia's Pov***

Okay, this guy is making my blood boil!

Then my deep thinking began again…GREAT JUST GREAT!

Patricia #1: He's right Patricia! Just tell him you adore him! You go girl!

Patricia #2: Believe me Patricia he just gonna laugh at you!

Patricia #1: No his not!

Patricia #2: Yes he is! He's Jerome remember! He just gonna break your heart

Patricia #1: Follow your heart Patricia

Patricia #2: No! Follow your brain not heart!

Patricia #1: There you go again number 2! Always destroying Patricia's love life!

Patricia #2: im just protecting her idiot!

Patricia #1: That does it!

And Patricia #1 threw a book on Patricia #2…

Patricia #2: Your such a brat!

Number 2 threw an alarm clock at number 1

Patricia: STOP IT YOU TWO! STOP IT!

And I realize Slimeball kept on shaking my shoulder

Jerome: Hey! What happened! I kept on shaking you but your so focused about whatever your thinking. Seriously what's wrong with you?

Patricia: Nothing's wrong with me! Could you please keep your hand off me….

He immediately released his hand off my shoulder

Jerome: Okay, okay….. Just trying to help…. Sheesh!

Patricia: Well, you didn't help…

Then I rest my face on my knees with my hands wrap to it... Something that I do when im overthinking or crying…..

Jerome: What are you doing?

Patricia: Please don't… just please

Jerome: ….

Im Showing emotions….. Rare…

But I cant help it…. I just don't know what to do…..

Then suddenly I started to cry…

***Jerome's Pov***

She started to cry…. I just cant stand someone crying…. Especially her… When Trixie cry then it means she really have a big problem and I don't even want to see her crying…. It brokes my heart

So I wrapped my arms around her. At first she shrugged, then I started to sing a song for her

Jerome:

_Beauty queen of only eighteen__  
><em>_She had some trouble with herself__  
><em>_He was always there to help her__  
><em>_She always belonged to someone else_

Then she looked at me with her teary eyes and I smiled at her

Patricia: Wha-*sniff* are you *sniff* doing?

I just smirk and continue the song…

Jerome:

_I drove for miles and miles__  
><em>_And wound up at your door__  
><em>_I've had you so many times but somehow__  
><em>_I want more__  
><em>

Stupid me….. How can I not realize that I have feelings for Trixie too back when she's still at the house?... I want her back….

Jerome:

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
><em>_Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
><em>_Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
><em>_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
><em>_And she will be loved__  
><em>_She will be loved__  
><em>

For now on I will never break your heart again. I promise

Jerome:

_Tap on my window knock on my door__  
><em>_I want to make you feel beautiful__  
><em>_I know I tend to get so insecure__  
><em>_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies__  
><em>_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah__  
><em>_My heart is full and my door's always open__  
><em>_You can come anytime you want_

I really miss Trixie…..

Jerome:

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
><em>_Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
><em>_Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
><em>_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
><em>_And she will be loved__  
><em>_And she will be loved__  
><em>_And she will be loved__  
><em>_And she will be loved_

Trixie WILL be loved…..

Jerome:

_I know where you hide__  
><em>_Alone in your car__  
><em>_Know all of the things that make you who you are__  
><em>_I know that goodbye means nothing at all__  
><em>_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Trixie I can feel it in my bones that your Trish… I just can feel it…..

Jerome:

_Tap on my window knock on my door__  
><em>_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
><em>_Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
><em>_Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
><em>_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
><em>_And she will be loved__  
><em>_And she will be loved__  
><em>_And she will be loved__  
><em>_And she will be loved_

Trixie or Mara?... TRIXIE!...

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye__  
><em>_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Please… Tell me it's not too late…

_Yeah I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I….. love you Trixie

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

Then Trixie leaned to my shoulder, at first I was surprised but then I realize…. She fell asleep a while ago

Jerome: I miss you Trixie….

I smiled at the sleeping angel next to me and lean my head at her head and fall asleep too….

***Patricia's Pov***

I finished his song before I fell asleep and I heard him say " I miss you Trixie"….

Patricia: (whisper) I miss you too…

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Thank you for reading… Please Review!**

**~Iluvthecolorred93 3**


	20. Safe at last!

**Chapter 20!**

**Please review! -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>*patricia's pov*<strong>

I woke up and people were looking at us especially Hayley and Chad who is taking pictures….

Patricia: Wha-

Then I realize Slimeballs head was at the top of mine and he was still sleeping

Man: You two were stuck there for like 10 hours

Patricia: Okay….

Then I removed my head from his shoulder and he immediately knocked down the floor

Jerome:…. Aw my head!

Patricia: Quit complaining!

And I pulled him up and everybody came back of what they were doing before

Hayley: Mum was really worried! I was worried too….And- and-

And Hayley began to cry… And she hugged me

Patricia: Come on let's go home now!

***15 minutes later***

I was in my room now, it's already 12 but I cant sleep…What happened at the elevator cant get out of my head!... Oh no…. Is this means…. Nah…

***Knock knock***

I opened my window surprisingly there he was carrying a book….No not that book! Not my diary!. Act natural! Act natural!

Then he jumped in my room…. Giving me a smirk

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger…<strong>

**Thank you for reading….**

**Please review…. I know it's short sorry about that!...**


	21. My  Diary

**Chapter 21**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

He jumped into my room

Patricia: Hey?

Jerome: Hi…

Patricia: What are you doing here?

Jerome: Im bored.

Patricia: Okay… But can you look at the time?

Jerome: I know!

And he lay himself at my bed

Jerome: But I cant sleep!

Patricia: Why in my room?

Jerome: I know your awake

Patricia: … So you've been stalking me…..

Jerome: Me? Haha… No

Patricia: Then why you here?

Jerome: Told you im bored…. You ask me that 19 seconds ago

Patricia: So your counting…. You know what's weird?

Jerome: What?

Patricia: That your laying at my bed like you own it!

Then I pushed him off my bed and quickly jumped in

Jerome: Aw! My back!

Patricia: *laugh*

Then he stood up and looked at me

Patricia: What?

Jerome: I just miss that smile…

Patricia: What are you talking about?

Then he jumped at the half of the bed and gave me a book…. Or should I say my diary…

Patricia: Okay? What's this?

Jerome: It's a diary….

Patricia: You have a diary?

Jerome: No! It's yo- I mean Patricia's…..

Patricia: Oh….

I opened to the last time I write on it and read it…

Patricia: this is really….

Jerome: Yeah….

I touch the dry bloods printed on it...

I opened to the next page and a blade was glued on the page…. The blade that I use to end my life…. The blade that change everything…..

Now I felt….. Depressed. Im feeling every pain again… My Life, My Friends, My school, My sadness… My mistakes….

I felt my eyes grew heavy, I know I gonna throw in any second now. So I make an excuse

Patricia: … I think I can sleep now… Um… See you tomorrow…

Jerome: Okay then….

Then he leave my room and I shut my window… And drifted myself to sleep with tears on my face

* * *

><p><strong>Please review… Thank you for reading….<strong>


	22. Moment Of Truth

**Hello…..Chapter 22**

**Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

***tomorrow***

Well here we were at coffee shop me, him, Chad, and Hayley…. Then a group of people came to us.

Girl: Hey! Your Trish!

Patricia: Yeah!

Girl: Can you do a concert here?

Patricia: Woah… Sorry guys my troath. Kinda hurts today…

Girl: Tomorrow?

Patricia: Sure….. I guess

Then The group of girls start hugging me and leave

Jerome: That was awkward…. Well I gotta go to the comfort room….

Patricia: okay….

And he left…..

***Jerome's Pov***

I walking towards the comfort room when I forgot my cellphone to call Alfie….

Jerome: Dang it….

I was about to walk towards the table when I decided to eavesdrop a little bit…

Hayley: Does he know about you?

Patricia: about what?

Hayley: About you….. Patricia? And not Trish?... You know it's better to tell him

Patricia: Don't worry… I know he doesn't like me… Besides he'll give up….

So she's been pretending the whole time? I mean… I secretly know it…. But it hurts to be fooled you know… Especially by the one you love

***Patricia's Pov***

Honestly I don't know what to do now….. Should I tell him?... Then suddenly he came out of nowhere and he look really really mad

Patricia: …..Hey.

Jerome: Oh, hello Patricia

Patricia: What are you saying?

Jerome: Quit pretending! I know everything! I heard everything!

Patricia: I can- I can explain…..

Jerome: Explain what?

Patricia: I- I-**_*sigh*_**

Jerome: Forget it Trish-Trixie or what ever your name was… I guess this was all your revenge right?

I broke down and started to cry….. And he left the coffee shop….

Hayley: Sis….. It's all gonna be okay…

I sat at my sit and covered my eyes with my hands….

Patricia: I wanted to tell him Hayley…. But I was…..scared.

Chad and Hayley hugged me and kept on saying "everything's going to be okay"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Thank u 4 reading**


	23. My world blacked out

**Chapter 23 guys!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

We left the Coffee Shop 15 minutes ago and im here at my room holding my diary without Slimeball next door…

I open the middle page and I was surprise that there was written on it…

**Dear Patricia,**

**Hello!, I hope your in the better place now with Joy…. Im sorry for everything…. Im sorry if I took Jerome away from you… Don't worry he just likes me but he loves you….. Thank you for being such a great friend…. I wish your not mad at me….**

**Mara…..**

*next page*

**Dear Patricia,**

**Sup, Williamson… I know were not really close but your not bad… Thank you for being a part from my life…. I hope your in a better place now**

**Mick**

*next page *

**Dear Patricia,**

**Hello Patricia…..…. Im sorry if I lost your trust…. I wish your in a better place now…. You will be missed… Thank you for everything…**

**Xoxo,**

**Amber Millington**

*Next Page*

**Dear Patricia,**

**Hey there Patricia! I wish your really happy right now…. You miss our scheme on Mr. Winkler! I hope in the next generation we will still be friends… And were aliens! I will miss you scheme loving red head..**

**Alfie**

*Next Page*

**Dear Patricia,**

**Hey…. I know were not really close but sorry for being secretive…. We take a peak on your diary hope your not mad…. I also learned that you don't really hate me : ). Anyway I will miss you… I wish you in a better place right now.**

**Your friend,**

**Nina Martin**

*Next Page*

**Dear Patricia,**

**Hi….. Im sorry if I replace you and Joy for Nina….. Your still one of my bestest friend. I will miss you! I hope your in a better place now…**

**Signed by,**

**Fabian Rutter…**

*Next Page*

**Dear Trixie,**

**Um, Hello there…. Yeah I sound Pathetic…. Well, You see I found out that you like me…. And im dumb for not realizing that. You were a friend of mine since we were 13 im sorry I don't recognize you and turn to Mara….. But now I feel... like.. I-.. I love you Trixie… I know your still out there I still can feel it in my bones don't worry I'll Find you and make things right again….**

**~Jerome**

I quickly close my diary and the I Love You part cant leave my head!

Patricia: Im too late….

Im deep thinking again! OH no can someone stop me?

_Patricia #1: It's not too late patricia….._

_Patricia #2: *sigh* Cant you see that she's heartbroken because of him?_

_Patricia #1: But-but that was love was…_

_Patricia #2: Oh forget it_

_Patricia #1: Forget what!_

Then my wrist starts to hurt really bad that I cant feel anything anymore….

Then blood came out rushing out of my wrist…. But the funny thing is I didn't feel a thing …. ….

Patricia: HELP! HELP! HELp.. Help, help, he-

my family storm quickly at my room and the world black out….

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being so cliffy C:<strong>

**Thank u for reading :)**

**Please REVIEW :D**


	24. Concert?

**Chapter 24**

**Please Review…..**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

I wake up and I was laying on a hospital bed with Hayley sleeping next to me

Patricia: Hayley! Hayley! Wake up!

Hayley: Wh-Why?

Patricia: Why am I here?

Hayley: Wrist

Patricia: Oh…. What seems to be the problem? I mean why it suddenly start squirting some blood?

Hayley: Actually, the doctor was puzzled too…. When the nurse lay you there it suddenly stop squirting…

Patricia: *sigh*

I change quickly and we headed to the coffee shop with Chad

Chad: How's your wrist

Patricia: Well, I didn't feel anything but it's kinda weird

Chad: I know…..

Host: Hey guys well a lot of people here knows Trish Westerns and requested her to do a concert so Trish Westerns come up here!

Patricia: What?

Hayley: You promise right?

Patricia: Okay, okay….

Host: And here's Trish Westerns!

I went up the stage and surprisingly I saw the hoodie group again…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please Review**


	25. My song for my friends

**Chapter 24!**

**Please Review!**

**I don't own House Of Anubis and Gift Of A Friend Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

I couldn't take "the hiding" anymore

Patricia: hey guys….. I know many of you know me for being Trish Westerns….. But the truth is….. my real name was Patricia… Not Trish….. I was once a Williamson not a Westerns…. The Westerns was really nice…. My new sister Hayley Westerns there rescued me and they decided to adopt me… Well, my true parents doesn't care so don't worry….. Listen im sorry for everything…. This first song is for my bestfriend Joy and my friends from my boarding school, this song was Gift Of a Friend by Demi Lovato….

***Nina's Pov***

I cant believe she has the guts to do that….. Well, she's Patricia….

Patricia:

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself__  
><em>_'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone__  
><em>_It's easy to feel like you don't need help__  
><em>_But it's harder to walk on your own_

***Amber's Pov***

Aw, Patricia face the truth and set it free…. Im really happy right now…. I know that wherever Joy was I know she's really proud.

Patricia:

_You'll change inside when you realize_

***Patricia's Pov***

I looked at the costumers and they were smiling at me… Then I saw the "Hoodie gang" right there and the one with a pink hoodie was crying like crazy

Patricia:

_The world comes to life and everything's bright__  
><em>_From beginning to end__  
><em>_When you have a friend by your side__  
><em>_That helps you to find the beauty you are__  
><em>_When you open your heart and believe in__  
><em>_The gift of a friend, the gift of a friend_

I looked at Hayley and Chad and they both giving me a thumbs up…..

Patricia:

_Someone who knows when__  
><em>_You're lost and you're scared__  
><em>_And there through the highs and the lows__  
><em>_Someone to count on, someone who cares__  
><em>_Beside you wherever you'll go__  
><em>_You'll change inside when you realize_

I look at the hoodie gang again and one of them was smiling at me it reminds me of Slimeball's smile…..

Patricia:

_The world comes to life and everything's bright__  
><em>_From beginning to end__  
><em>_When you have a friend by your side__  
><em>_That helps you to find the beauty you are__  
><em>_When you open your heart and believe in__  
><em>_The gift of a friend_

I don't know why but I smiled back at the mystery man…..

Patricia:

_And when your hope crashes down__  
><em>_Shattering to the ground__  
><em>_You, you feel all alone__  
><em>_When you don't know which way to go__  
><em>_There's no signs leading you home__  
><em>_You're not alone_

I looked at my sister and smiled at her and she smiled back

Patricia:

_The world comes to life and everything's bright__  
><em>_From beginning to end__  
><em>_When you have a friend by your side__  
><em>_That helps you to find the beauty you are__  
><em>_When you open your heart and believe in__  
><em>_When you believe in, when you believe in__  
><em>_The gift of a friend_

Then everyone clapped and Chad and Hayley gave me thumbs up

Patricia: Thank you for understanding

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Sorry for being late…**


	26. Song for Slimeball and a surprise

**Chapter 25!**

**Please Review**

**I Don't Own Collapsed by Aly And Aj and House Of Anubis**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov"<strong>

I hope I can make things right now… Well, the song I will sing next was for Slimeball…. I know it's not my style…. But I have to….. I want to win his trust back…..

Patricia: Well, um…. The next song I will sing was for someone….

***Jerome's Pov***

For someone? Well, I hope it was for me…..

Patricia:

_You were the one__  
><em>_That I couldn't find__  
><em>_Hidden away__  
><em>_In the depths of my mind_

Well, this guy here knows that song was for him…. I feel special

***Patricia's Pov***

I looked at the Hoodie gang and one of them was smirking…..The very famous Slimeball smirk….. Well, now its clear that he is Slimeball…..

Patricia:

_Why did I let you go__  
><em>_You're to good to be true__  
><em>_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do__  
><em>_We ran in circles and wasted time__  
><em>_From right to wrong__  
><em>_From right to wrong_

I felt stupid! Super Stupid!

Patricia:

_If I knew that you were mine__  
><em>_I wouldn't have wasted time__  
><em>_I wish I could erase the past__  
><em>_Now its all collapsed__  
><em>_In my lap_

I admit that I made a big mistake and now I gonna make it right

Patricia:

_I over thought__  
><em>_So I locked up my heart yeah__  
><em>_There you stood__  
><em>_Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood_

I over thought everything I thought changing everything was the answer but I was Wrong

Patricia:

_Why did I let you go__  
><em>_You're to good to be true__  
><em>_I messed it up and now I don't know what to do__  
><em>_We ran in circles and wasted time__  
><em>_From right to wrong_  
><em>From right to wrong<em>

I hope you'll forgive me…

Patricia:

_If I knew that you were mine__  
><em>_I wouldn't have wasted time__  
><em>_I wish I could erase the past__  
><em>_Now its all collapsed__  
><em>_In my lap_

I was trying hard not to cry but I feel really empty…. I just want you back

Patricia:

_My mind is blank just like a clean slate__  
><em>_Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes__  
><em>_And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.__  
><em>_Will he have the same laugh__  
><em>_Wear my homemade hat.__  
><em>_Bet I'll make another mistake.__  
><em>_And think he's just another fake_.

If he never gonna forgive me….. Will I ever met a guy with the same eyes? Laugh? Name?... If so…. Then it's just another mistake…..

Patricia:

_Wish I could erase the past now__  
><em>_Wish I could bring you back_

Wish I could turn back time….

Patricia:

_If I knew that you were mine__  
><em>_I wouldn't have wasted time__  
><em>_I wish I could erase the past__  
><em>_Now its all collapsed__  
><em>_In my lap_

_If I knew that you were mine__  
><em>_I wouldn't have wasted time__  
><em>_I wish I could erase the past__  
><em>_Now its all collapsed__  
><em>_In my lap__  
><em>

I wish I could have your trust back….. I wish it's not over now….

Patricia: Thank you…

I realize I've been crying… So I left the coffee shop and someone pulled me.

Patricia: Rufus!

Then he slapped my head really hard and I gain unconscious….

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating for like three or two days?<strong>

**I learned that Freshman life was not easy….. _**

**Thank you for reading!**

**C:**


	27. A letter from RZ

**Chapter 26**

**Please Review**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>*30 minutes later*<strong>

***patricia's Pov***

I woke up realizing I was held captive by no other than Rufus Zeno in his Truck….. And I felt blood dripping over my head….

Patricia: What do you want this time!

Rufus: The Elixir…..

Patricia: Why kidnap me?

Rufus: You'll know later child

***jerome's Pov***

It's been like 30 minutes passed and she still nowhere to be found.. So we decided to reveal our true self and talk to Hayley and Chad

Jerome: Hayley

Hayley: Jerome? Is that you?

Jerome: No im his father…. Of course im Jerome!

Chad: She's been missing for like 30 minutes now!

Hayley: Im started to get worried…..

Jerome: Let's just head to your house and talk about it there okay?

Hayley: Sure…..

And Hayley began to cry real hard that made Amber and Nina cry too…..

Hayley: What if We didn't find her? We gonna rescue her Jerome! She's the only sister I ever had!

Jerome: We will find her… We will…..

We leave the coffee shop when I notice something familiar laying on the alley….

Jerome: Guys follow me…..

They all nodded and we walk towards the alley and there it was….. Trixie's pink hair streak

Fabian: Hey! That belongs to Patricia…..

I nodded nervously and I saw wet droplet of blood surrounding the hair streak….. Next to it was a letter…. I opened it and read it out loud

_Dear Children,_

_I know the fake elixir so I held that rebellious girl with me….. Don't worry If you don't want me to have the elixir…. You can kill me too because your friend here will be killed also…._

_R.Z__._

I was shock…. Its from Rufus Zeno….. And worse….. what does he mean about she will die with him?

Nina:Oh no…..

Mara: Who's Rufus Zeno?

Mick: Who's that?

Oh yeah….. they don't know about it

Jerome: Oh, he's…. Nevermind with explanation guys… Now you two will guard Trudy at house okay?

Mara: but P-

Amber: No talky Mara…. It's time to rescue Patricia….

Then we rush to the Westerns

Mum: Hello guys where's Trishy?

Silence

Dad: What happened to her?

Then we sit at their couch and begin explaining

Jerome: Well, in our boarding School um… We sorta have a mystery about an elixir

Sid: Elixir? Isn't that a drink where you can live longer?

Jerome: yes….. Then Nina here was the chosen one….. Then me, Alfie, Fabian, Joy, Mara, Mick, Amber, and….. Patricia….. we were involve too….

Then their mum leaned on their dad and started crying….

Jerome: Then there was this guy named Rufus Zeno….. He desperately wants to have the elixir…. He kidnapped Patricia once…. He left a note saying if we killed him Trixie will be killed too….

Jake: Why cant you guys give the elixir?

Jerome: Because one of us will die so no difference…..

Mum: Please Jerome…. Rescue her…. Please.

Jerome: I will…..

Then I leave the house which was they followed me again….. We will rescue her….

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Thank you for reading**!

**…. :D…..**.


	28. A Huge Sacrifice

**Chapter 28**

**Sorry if I didn't update for like a week!**

**Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>*Jerome's Pov*<strong>

We quickly arrive at the destination and I gonna admit it was way more scarier than it was before!

Nina: Hello?

Then Fabian look at nina signaling her to be quiet

***Patricia's Pov***

Ugh!, I've been sitting here for like an hour! But in reality it was only for 30 minutes and my head was bleeding like crazy!

Patricia: mmm- mmm!

Oh yeah…. My mouth was covered so I cant yell, great…..

Rufus: Shut up there

Then I saw a shadow run across the room….

Patricia: MMMMM!

Rufus suddenly loose his patience and he pointed his gun at me

Rufus: Shut. Up.

Then he push me making me fall at the ground

Patricia: Mmm! MMM!

Then out of nowhere Slimeball began to appear

Jerome: Don't you dare hurt Trixie!

Then Fabian, Amber, Nina, and Alfie began to appear too…

***Jerome's Pov***

I look down and saw a bleeding, Trixie so I quickly run to her and hug her

Patricia: MMMM!

I quickly took off the towel out of her mouth

Patricia: … My head is bleeding like crazy!

Rufus: Aw, young love such a sweet thing….. but it will not last forever

Jerome: YOUR SUCH A MONSTER!

Rufus: Why thank you…

Jerome: what do you want?

Rufus: Well, the Eixir of course…

Jerome: What if I'll kill you?

Rufus: Young child… Such little brains

Then Rufus started picking a knife and slash it on his hand….. Then

Patricia: AH…..

Trixie's hand began to bleed too…..

Rufus: Her life is connected to mine…

Jerome: I. Gonna. Kill. You

Then he started to run to take the elixir from me

Rufus: Nothing lasts forever

Then he started to punch me which is causing me to bleed

Rufus: Just give me the ELIXIR!

Jerome: …no.

***Patricia's Pov***

I cant stand looking at Slimeball being beaten up….

Patricia: Guys!

Fabian: oh sorry

Then they began to untie me

Patricia: Hurry!

Then Rufus began to pull a knife

Rufus: Give. Me. The. Elixir.

Jerome: Ne-ver

I only had one chance to save Slimeball…. So I quickly run to the bottle

***Jerome's Pov***

I close my eyes so I cant look at Rufus stabbing me

Patricia: RUFUS!

I quickly open my eyes and saw a crying Trixie holding the bottle

Rufus: No! NO!

Nina: Patricia! DON'T!

Patricia: It's the only way!...

I push Rufus off me and stood up

Jerome: Trixie NO! PLEASE NO!

Patricia: … I love you..

The she release her hand and the bottle crash into a million pieces

Rufus: NO!

And Rufus began to crash down into a million pieces too….

Amber: PATRICIA!

I turn around and quickly run up to the one I love…

Jerome: Trixie?

I feel her temperature and she's going cold….. and began to turn pale…

Nina: No! Not Patricia! Not her…. Not her!

Then Nina began to cry so is Amber

I carry her quickly and run to the hospital not caring about how many miles it was.

Jerome: No not my Trixie…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	29. I Met Sarah

**Chapter 29!**

**So Sorry for always being late!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Patricia's Pov*<strong>

I woke up at a very cuddly and soft room wearing all white…

"Where am I?" I said….

Then a little came smiling at me

"Hey there" I look at the little realizing it was me when I was just 5 years old

My little self took my hand and the background began to change….

"Woah."

The Background began to change into the Anubis House back when I started…

" There we were. " My little old self answered

Then the scene change when time Joy and I first met

"Joy" I said with hurt in my voice

" Who called me?" I turned around and see my bestfriend…

":Joy!" I quickly run and hug my Bestfriend

"I miss you!"

"Patricia…. Patricia wake up okay! Patri-" Then Joy began to disappear so is my oldself

"WAIT! GUYS!"

then a mysterious wave run towards me and crash me

"HELP!"

Then the world went dark and I saw a guy….. the one and only….. Rufus Zeno

"You!"

"That's right…. Me." Rufus spat

"You! You!... "

"Well, if you'll take this" he gave me a small bottle that says *Drink!*

"You'll rewind everything…. Every mistake that you made"

When I was about to drink the bottle An Old lady began to appear

"Don't!"

She quickly push the bottle and Rufus began to vaporize

"You have to wake up child! Everybody's worried!"

"Wake up? Wait who are you Mam?"

She began to disappear

"Sarah" A voice echoed and the world black out again

* * *

><p>Guys! Next Chapter would be the final chapter!<p>

**Thank you for reading!**

**pLease Review!**


	30. Final

**Sorry for not updating for a very long, long, and long time!**

**Were at the final chaptiee! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30!<strong>

***Patricia's Pov***

I wake up realizing I was in a Hospital and Jerome was sleeping but still holding my hand

"Patricia!" Nina shouted causing everyone to wake up

"Trixie!" And Slimeball immediately hug me

_"***squeal***_ were really worried Paty!" A smiling Amber said

"Don't ever call me Paty ever again!" I said pointing my finger at Amber

"Sorry! " a bubbly amber said

"Let's leave the two couples alone" Fabian said with a smirk on his face

I watched everyone leave except for Slimeball

"um, Jerome you can unhug me now. It's really uncomfortable"

"oh right sorry" and he immediately unlock his arms from me.

"so"

"Im really worried Trixie" He looked at me with sadness on his eyes

"why? I mean im okay now right?"

Jerome began to cry hard

"What if… What if you died? What if Rufus killed you? What if.-"Before he can finish his sentence I immediately kiss him.

I looked at Jerome he has a shock expression

"sorry.." I look down feeling guilty

Out of nowhere Jerome immediately crash his lips into mine.

"I love you, Trixie. I never gonna leave you again"

" I love you too Slimeball"

***Joy's Pov***

"they look cute together" I said while watching

"Indeed" Sarah said

"everything went as we planned"

"Very well"

_**~end~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Thank you guys for the Reviews!**

**Sorry if the last Chaptie is so Darn short... So Sorry **


End file.
